Pups Is Pups
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Robert F. McGowan Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Richard Currier Titles: None Writer: Robert F. McGowan and H.M. Walker Released: August 30, 1930 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Allen Tong * Dorothy DeBorba * Jackie Cooper (actor) * Mary Ann Jackson * Norman Chaney * Robert Hutchins * Thomas MacDonald * Werner Weidler * Wolgang Weidler Supporting Cast * Allen Cavan - Dr. H. R. White * Charles McAvoy - Cement Man * Charlie Hall - Orchestra Leader * Clara Guiol * Chet Brandenberg - Extra * Fletcher Tolbert - Messenger (deleted scene) * Harry Bernard - Police Officer * Jack Hill - Extra * Lyle Tayo - Echo's Mother * Silas D. Wilcox - Doorman * William Gillespie - Musician The Short Plot: While the Rascals are hanging out, Farina reveals he has got a job as a page at the Greenpoint Civic Center, thinking he can get $200 as his wages. The gang all dreams of what they can get with that money and hope to get jobs there too, but Farina reveals they are only hiring young black boys. He does promise the gang he can sneak their pets into the city pet show to win money. Jackie is kept busier trying though to keep his sister, Echo, clean and out of mud, but Wheezer has an even harder time just keeping his puppies close by because he trained them to come running to the sound of a bell, and they keep him chasing after them all over town after the twins lead the pups down the street and toss the bell into a gutter. Meanwhile, the gang arrives to get their pets into the city pet show, but their menagerie of pets, ranging from a parrot, a pig, a goat, frogs and mice, get them sent away by the doorman. He gets distracted enough for them to barge in and take over several stalls, sending away the dogs already in them, causing havoc at the pet show and costing Farina his job for helping them. The gang departs dejectedly, but Wheezer finally rings the church bells and his pups coming running back to him. Meanwhile, Echo in a pretty new dress jumps right back into the mud in front of Jackie, and after her mother scolds Farina for pushing her in, she ends up landing in it herself! Quotes: Coming up soon Notes/Trivia: * This was the first short for Dorothy DeBorba. Her later memories were the fun she had doing the numerous takes of jumping into the mud. * Beginning in 1971, TV censors edited out all of Farina's scenes from this film, feeling that his scenes could possibly be offensive. In 2001, most of these scenes were reinstated by King World, but a few parts were still censored, such as a scene where an advertisement asks for "ten colored boys" to act as pages. * This short was mistakenly renamed "Pets Is Pets" by King World Productions. * During rehearsals, Allen Hoskins, who played Farina, reportedly heard two visitors in the studio confuse the Hill Twins as two new Rascals. His response was: "No, ma'am! They ain't regular Gangsters! They is just rented." The twins' first names have yet to be revealed. According to director Robert McGowan, the Hill Twins came down with the whooping cough, and were unable to make it to production on the next few Our Gang shorts. Matthew Beard was soon hired as a replacement. * The music for this episode was provided by LeRoy Shield and Marvin Hatley. This was the first Our Gang short to feature tunes by LeRoy Shield. Sequence * Previous Short: A Tough Winter * Next Short: Teacher's Pet ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1930 Category: Pet-Related Shorts